List of References
Domus Facina makes many references and inside-jokes both to the Final Fantasy series, and to other things. This article shall serve as a guide to them. Final Fantasy references Final Fantasy series *The backgrounds of nearly every introductory episode are always colored with a scheme referencing the logo or box art from the new character's original media. Some exceptions to this include Chapter 1's intros, where the colors are somewhat inverted. Each character introduced in Chapter 1 gets their correct logo colors in the backgrounds of Episode 0016. The current DF logo also makes use of the color schemes from the logoes of FFs 1-10. *The pose for Gilgamesh's DF art is the signature pose he uses in all of his appearances, with the possible exception of many 3D installments. *Gilgamesh's dyslexia is a reference to his tendency to always think obvious fakes are the original. Even if a weapon clearly has the word "Fake" written on it, Gilgamesh will still think it's real. He most often makes this mistake with the Excalipoor, a shoddy replica of Excalibur. *Characters in DF are not permitted to carry more than 99 of any given item, unless the quantity of an item is infinite. *In Episode 0027, the Shadow Dragon is seen eating a rack of baked Behemoth ribs. Behemoths are large, powerful, recurring monsters in the FF series, originating in FF2. *The Lali-Ho! Convenience Store is named after the catchphrase of Dwarves, a recurring, but not very common species in the series, mostly the older games. *The Library of St. Mid is named after Mid, the recurring son or grandson of the more recurring Cid. The first Mid was from FF5, which was made in 1992, the very year the library claims to have been built in. FF5's Mid also had an affiliation with libraries. *Several episodes make use of official images ripped from the games, especially battlebacks. Xande's Role-Playing Saga is a good example or their usage. *In Episode 0057, Ultima makes mention of Chaos, and how swords are "his thing". This is due to the fact that, in both the Ivalice Alliance and Dissidia, Chaos is seen wielding four swords at once. He is also the only Ivalician esper to use swords. *Kingdom Hearts physics are parallel with that of FF physics. One can say that hearts = spirit energy, and that a world's heart is its Lifestream. This is evidenced by the fact that living creatures' hearts are born from it, and then return to it upon death. It also explains why tainting or removing it would destroy its respective world. *Whisperweed is used during Garland's Lunar Saga. Final Fantasy I *Garland's DF artwork is a front-facing version of the pose in his Dissidia artwork. *Garland's Downgrade art is based on his battle stance in Dissidia. *Garland's four personalities are references not only to FF1's Four Fiends, but also to Chaos's many incarnations in the FF series. *Garland's Wind side is based directly on his famous line, "I, Garland, will knock you all down!", which was a translation error in the NES version of FF1. The quote became so popular, that it was retained in most of the remakes. The original line in the Japanese version wasn't much better: "I, Garland, will kick you around!" *Garland's Water side is a watered-down version of Earl Tyrant, the avatar of Chaos in Final Fantasy: Unlimited, in which he acts childish, immature, naive, etc. For comedy purposes, his level of evil has been almost completely reduced to nothing. *Garland's Earth side is a reference to Vincent Valentine, the avatar of Chaos in Final Fantasy VII, in which he is stoic, level-headed, quiet, introverted, intelligent, etc. *Garland's Fire side is based directly on his appearance in Dissidia, and is the only one of Garland's personalities to wear the full helmet from the same game. Just like he was in Dissidia, "Fire" Garland is overly serious, haughty, and completely obsessed with fighting, but at the same time is very methodical. *The Lali-Ho! Convenience Store's original policy to sell all of their items one at a time was the same policy utilized by every shopkeeper in the NES version of FF1. Final Fantasy II *The pose in Mateus's DF artwork is a combination of his Dissidia battle stance and his original Amano artwork. *The quote on Mateus's character sheet is actually spoken by his Heaven Emperor side, who is not featured in the comic. *Mateus's Downgrade art is based on this Amano art. *In Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Mateus bases his imaginary character on his design from the opening FMV of FF Origins, and names it after a mistranslated version of his last name: Paramekia. Final Fantasy III *Xande's DF artwork directly references his NES battle sprite's pose. *Xande's Downgrade art is based on this Amano art. *In Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Xande bases his imaginary character on Zande, his fan-translated NES self. *The Cloud of Darkness's DF artwork was based directly on her Dissidia artwork. *Famfrit's face art is a reference to a scene in Dissidia, where she is planning on attacking Terra and Onion Knight from a distance, before Kefka stops her. *In Episode 0028, the author tries to make Famfrit's upcoming introduction blaringly obvious with references to her, such as "An erotic CLOUD?", which is the first of three consecutive panels that each have a different word in all caps, the second's being OF, and the third's being DARKNESS. *Famfrit mentions sleeping as being its favorite habit, naturally, since it spent 1000 years doing so. Final Fantasy IV *Golbez's DF artwork is based on his victory pose in Dissidia, which was based on the logo art for Final Fantasy IV DS. *Golbez's Downgrade art is based on his official CGI art from the DS version. *The pose in Zemus's DF artwork is a combination of his battle sprite and his Amano artwork. *Zemus's face art references his Amano art. Final Fantasy V *In his DF artwork, ExDeath dons his signature pose seen in his Amano artwork, his battle sprite, and Dissidia. *In his original character sheet, and in his intro, ExDeath says "Peons". This is a reference to Final Fantasy V Advance, in which he uses this insult numerous times. *Downgrade art is based on his Dissidia art. Final Fantasy VI *Kefka's DF artwork does reference his Amano artwork, but with some interpretation involved. *Kefka's Downgrade art is based on his official CGI render for Dissidia. Compilation of Final Fantasy VII *Sephiroth's DF artwork is a slight alteration to his Dissidia artwork, notably due to the presence of his wing. *Sephiroth's face art is a reference to his famous Nibelheim scene, where his face slowly rises as he glares at the player, before walking away into the flames. *Sephiroth's Downgrade art is based on his original Nomura art. *In Episode 0022, a reference to FF7's item menu is shown, with several little jokes inside. It shows that he carries infinite Masamunes, half a bag of skittles, and a pocket protector. He has 7734 HP, which references the author's username on DeviantArt and YouTube, and 666 MP, which is the number of the devil. The description of the Milk Pints reads "This pint are 2% whole milk", which is a reference to FF7's famous "This guy are sick" line. *In Episode 0073, the Guardian attempts to re-enact a scene from Advent Children, but Garland has not seen the movie (obviously), and cannot play along. *In Episodes 0081 and 0082, references are made to Genesis "rotting", which is precisely what Sephiroth said would happen to him, to his face, in Crisis Core. Final Fantasy VIII *Ultimecia's DF artwork is based directly on her Dissidia art. *Ultimecia's face art references the split-second during FF8's ending where her face can be seen in CGI. *Ultimecia's Downgrade art is based on her official CG render of her first alternate costume in Dissidia. *In Episode 0006, Golbez mentions Sorceress Edea, despite his knowing about her not being possible. The author has explained that Golbez learned of her when he overheard Ultimecia rehearsing her intro. (naturally, this was behind-the-scenes) *The beginning of Episode 0078 alludes to the opening FMV of FF8, in which the main character's weapon spins down from the sky and lands at a 110-degree angle. Final Fantasy IX *The pose in Kuja's DF art is a reference to his Amano art. *Kuja's face art is a reference to the scene where he takes over the mind of Bahamut, smiling down on him as he brings his nail to his teeth in excitement. *Kuja's Downgrade art is based on his Dissidia art. *In Episode 0052, "The Prophet" says that "Cujo" can only be defeated during a red moon, a reference to Terra, Kuja's homeworld, which not only has a red moon, but is also red itself. *In Episode 0053, Kuja's character, Cujo, speaks in rhymes. One of these rhymes is a reference to a poem he recites before his attack on Alexandria. *At the end of Makenshi's intro, he mentions the Mist he breathes as being able to spawn monsters. While it does not technically do this in FFU, it does in FF9. *In Episode 0067, Kuja makes three references. The first is to the character named Garland from Kuja's homeworld, Terra. The second is to Moccha Coffee, an item in FF9. And the third is to Lindblum, a location on Gaia. Final Fantasy X *Seymour's DF artwork is based on his official Nomura art. *Seymour's face art is based on his official face art. *Seymour's Downgrade art is based on his battle stance in FFX. *Seymour's officially unnamed staff is named in DF after his in-game Overdrive, "Requiem", which can only be seen during the single battle in which he can be controlled. *Seymour's insistence that every single event is planned by him is an actual reference to FFX. In the speech he gives to the heroes before their final confrontation, he insists that their meddling only advanced his schemes, even though they had, in actuality, severely hampered them. *In Episode 0014, Seymour occasionally offers his hand in alliance to the reader, which is the same thing he did for Yuna several times in FFX. *Jecht's DF artwork is based directly on his Dissidia art. *Jecht's face art is a reference to his fayth stone, not seen in-game. *Jecht's sword is named after one of his attacks in Dissidia. *For some reason, Jecht has Auron's sake jug. *Jecht's signature pose, in which he grabs his shoulder with the opposite arm, cracks his neck, and loosens his other arm, is used in his intro. *In Episode 0034, Jecht references an extremely demeaning crybaby speech he made to his son, Tidus. He also re-enacts Tidus and Yuna's "laughing scene", with seven fake, evenly-spaced laughs. *The "weird ball" mentioned in Episode 0039 is obviously a blitzball. *The Guardian's weapon names are written in Al Bhed, a fictional language spoken by the race of the same name from FFX. Final Fantasy XI *Shadow Lord's DF art is based on his official CG render. *Shadow Lord's Downgrade art is based on his Lord of Vermillion card. *Shadow Lord explains his fate as having to die at the hands of adventurers repeatedly for eternity, but this is not part of the story. Instead, its a joke about how the Shadow Lord boss may be re-fought infinitely. Final Fantasy XII *Judge Gabranth's DF artwork is based on his signature pose, which was both the logo for FF12, and his victory pose in Dissidia. *Gabranth's Downgrade art is based on his Dissidia art. *Vayne's DF art is a reference to his official CG render. *Vayne's face art is a reference to a scene that occurs before the first fight with him, where he taunts the heroes. *The Contractor's newest policy, to sell items only in bulk, is a reference to bazaar goods in FF12. Final Fantasy Legend *The Creator's DF art is a side-view version of his battle sprite. *The Creator's "Mysterious Man" art is of his disguise from FFL, which is commonly mistaken to look Amish. Final Fantasy Adventure *Julius's DF art references his official Game Boy artwork. *Julius's face art references his official Mobile Phone art. *Julius's "Mysterious Stranger" art is of his in-game disguise, which resembles the Red Mage job class. *Based on a quote of his from the game, Julius uses the word "dear" a lot. *Staying true to his official artworks, Julius is constantly holding his cape up. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest *The Dark King's DF art is a side-view of his battle sprite. *In Episode 0047, the "Stupid Kid" he mentions is obviously Benjamin, the game's hero. *The Dark King's insistence on making someone his servant is based on his first lines toward Benjamin. *Though never actually mentioned in the comic, the Landlord and Kitty are playing FFMQ. Chrono Trigger *Magus's DF art references his official SNES art. *Magus's face art references his official Playstation art. *Magus's signature pose, in which he tightens his glove, is used several times throughout his intro. *Magus's fear of Sephiroth's Masamune is a reference to Chrono Trigger's Masamune, which is the bane of Magus's race. *In Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Magus's imaginary character is based on his Prophet self from the original game. Bahamut Lagoon *Emperor Sauzer's DF art is based on his battle sprite. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Smithy's DF art is based on his battle sprite. *Smithy has a tendency to begin all of his responses with "Huh?", a trait he had in the original game. Final Fantasy Tactics *Ultima's DF art is based on her battle sprite. *Ultima's face art is based on her in-game face art. *Ajora's face art is based on the dummied out face art that can only be viewed through hacking. *Ajora's role as a woman trapped in a man's body (who is henceforth trapped in a woman's body) is derived from the common fan-theories that he is really a woman or a transvestite. While in-game evidence disproves the former, the latter is highly possible. *In the last episode of Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Kuja mentions that, in the game they're playing, the Squire class earns experience the fastest. This is a reference to FFT's Squires, who teach the JP Boost ability (used for learning other abilities faster). Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring *Django's DF art is based on his official CG render. *Django's face art is based on his official, in-game face art. Final Fantasy: the Spirits Within *In both his face art and his intro, Hein strikes a pose where he places his thumb and index finger on his chin. This is his signature pose from the movie, and was based directly on the natural mannerisms of his motion director. *Almost all of the lines in his intro are based on his own quotes. Final Fantasy: Unlimited *Makenshi's DF pose is a reference to his official artwork, seen in his official character sheet, promotional posters, and as a silhouette in the series' opening sequence. *Makenshi's two face arts are based on images found on his official character sheet. Kingdom Hearts *Ansem's DF art is based on his official art. *Ansem's face art is a direct reference to one of his dialogue portraits in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. All of CoM's portraits involved card-shaped frames, as its very gameplay revolves entirely around cards. *On Ansem's character sheet, his quote is written in Waltograph to reference KH's association with Disney. *Ansem is almost always seen with his arms crossed. He stays true to this in DF. *One of Ansem's poses is a reference to one he frequently uses in Chain of Memories. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *Raem's DF pose is based directly on his official art. *Raem's text balloons are an inverted color, black with white text, rather than white with black like the other characters'. This references how his dialogue did the same in FFCC. Chocobo Tales 2 *One of Gilgamesh's face artworks is based directly on his official artwork for the seemingly cancelled Chocobo Tales 2. Dissidia *In Episode 0073, Garland leaps toward the Guardian and shouts "I'll Crush You!", the line he says when using Earthquake in Dissidia. *In Episode 0074, Garland again quotes himself when attacking, saying "To Ash!" while casting Blaze, and "Twist you into a knot". . Non-Final Fantasy references 8-Bit Theater *In Episode 0005, Xande says "mutha-fuggin", one of Black Mage's favorite vocabulary words in 8-bit Theater. *In Episode 0007, Xande claims that the sound of his voice could make the brains of those who heard it eat themselves. This is an altered version of an 8-bit Theater joke, where Darko's real name cannot be heard for the same reasons. *In Episode 0054, Xande's misuse of "Dun dun dun!" is a reference to the frequent antics of Red Mage, from 8-Bit Theater. Monkey Island *The entirety of Episode 0004 is an altered version of a scene from Escape from Monkey Island. The original conversation involved a plot to buy all of the Caribbean property and expelling all acts of piracy, but Guybrush just says that his "visions" just involve ice cream. *Another Escape from Monkey Island joke is used in Episode 0012. The last couple lines are almost identical to the original joke, with the notable exception of "Blackbeard's dandruff", which was changed to "Khaos's lung kancer". In the same episode, Sephiroth says 'Well, how about... A BRAND NEW KAR!", which is one of the optional phrases for Guybrush to say to try and convince Carla and Otis to join his crew. *Yet another Escape from Monkey Island joke is used in Episode 0015. The original joke goes, Elaine: "I'm going down to City Hall to see about getting declared un-dead." Guybrush: "Wouldn't that make you a flesh-eating zombie?" Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series *The last two panels in Episode 0022 are based on a joke from YuGiOh the Abridged Series. The original joke goes, Rex: "Did you just say herpes?" Mai: "Harpies!" "Rex: "Stop saying herpes!" *In the last panel of Episode 0033, Gilgamesh directly quotes Pegasus from YuGiOh the Abridged Series. *Venat's last lines in Episode 0036 are yet another YGOTAS reference. The original joke is, Melvin: "Now come over here and let me cut you. I mean hug. Hugging is what I meant to say." *In Episode 0056, Ajora quotes Bakura from YGOTAS by stating how great it feels to be in a woman's body. Other *Skittles are mentioned three times in the series thus far, once in each currently existing saga. *In Episode 0003, Mateus says, "You burn in the fires that you yourselves set". This is an obscure quote from Skies of Arcadia, spoken by Fina. In the same episode, he also says "In order to protect you from yourselves", which is a very obscure reference to a Bill Cosby joke. *In Episode 0009, ExDeath says "OMGIMONFIRE!!!", which is the name of a song about a guy who's.... on fire. *In Episode 0018, Kefka is seen holding a copy of The Stoker, a book by Franz Kafka, the sadistic, nihilistic author whom Kefka was named after. *The Contractor's first words and actions directly reference the first words and actions of the con artist from Garfield in Paradise. *Episode 0028 makes mention of Rule 34, which is the official internet rule stating that "If it exists, there is porn of it". *The Soldier's ringback tone is "Link Comes To Town", a fanmade song based on the Legend of Zelda. *In The Creator's intro, he paraphrases a quote by Satan the Mysterious Stranger, from the film The Adventures of Mark Twain. *ExDeath mentions a song titled "The Rockafeller Skank" in Episode 0044. This is the author's least favorite song ever due to its overwhelming repetition. *The entirety of Xande's Role-Playing Saga is a parody of Unforgotten Realms, and features quotes from it as well, such as "I wanna cast a spell!" *In Episode 0049, Xande mentions Grand Theft Auto, a video game series that allows you to commit horrible sins and get away with it. *In Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Kuja's imaginary character, Cujo, is based on a novel by Stephen King about a homicidal dog. This is why Cujo wears a dog collar and so many spiked bands. *In Episode 0064, Kefka mentions Piccolo and Dragonball Z. *In Episode 0070, Kumera is told to back up to get Raem in the shot, and when he asks how far he needs to go, the Landlord asks "Got a car?" This is a Statler and Waldorf joke. *In Episode 0071, The Guardian mentions Mayor McCheese (a McDonald's character), Count Chocula (the mascot for the cereal of the same name), and sings the theme song to Ducktales. *The Guardian's double-sided scythe, the Tacbyen (meaning Despair), bears a strong resemblance to a pickaxe. It is named after the Pickaxe of Despair, the strongest weapon in Silent Hill 4: The Room. *In Episode 0072, The Guardian jokes about goblins stealing underpants. This is a reference to the underpants gnomes from South Park. *In Episode 0073, the choreography and script used for Garland's debut transformation into Fire Garland is a subtle nod to the awakening of Yami Marik, from the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! *In Episode 0073, the Guardian shouts "Come at me, bronie!" This is a combination of the popular phrase "Come at me bro" (which originates from Jersey Shore), and "bronie", the term given to male fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (the show's audience actually consists of mostly bronies). *Episode 0078's sixth panel makes two different references. The first is the word "crunchitize", a word used solely in commercials for Cap'n Crunch cereal. The second is the phrase "all your base are belong to us", a famous mistranslation (one of many) from the game Zero Wing. *In Episode 0082, the phrase "tender, loving medication" is a reference to something said in an episode of South Park, specifically the episode "City Sushi".